Double Played
by Sakura478
Summary: Playing with girls is a very unsafe pastime. Especially if she's a certain pinkette because she might just play you back. AU. Amu/Ikuto. Amuto.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, thanks for checking out this story. It may seem a little corny at first but I promise it gets better. Also, this will be the shortest chapter of the entire story. Most chapters will be closer to 3,000 words.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara**

* * *

"Um excuse me is this Japanese History?"

Ikuto turned around and came face to face with a small girl with the most ridiculous hair color he had ever seen. He looked the girl up and down and smirked.

"So do the curtains match the drapes?"

Ikuto didn't find out, but he did found out what a concussion felt like.

It felt like fucking hell, that's what it felt like.

* * *

Ikuto later learned that the girl's name was Amu and she had just transferred to his school from Karakura. She was instantly branded cool with her aloof attitude but Ikuto saw right through it.

The girl was a complete dork.

"Have you met the new girl?"

Ikuto turned around and saw that his friend Kukai was observing Amu as well.

"Briefly", Ikuto replied eyeing the pink haired girl. She was sitting alone and was reading the paperback they had started in English. She was nibbling one piece of dango and Ikuto couldn't help but lick his lips.

"Don't tell me you're already interested in her", Kukai said looking surprised.

"So what if I am", Ikuto asked and Kukai sighed.

"Well she just moved here, shouldn't you give her a few weeks to settle in before breaking her heart", Kukai said and Ikuto frowned.

"Who said I was going to break her heart", he inquired and Kukai looked thoughtful before exclaiming in faux surprise.

"Well you have this occasional tendency to hump and dump", Kukai said tapping his chin with his pointer finger. "Not that it happens often, I mean it as just Yuki, Rin, Aiko, Izumi, that red head from chemis-

"I get it", Ikuto said stopping his friend from continuing. He didn't need a reminder. Especially of the red head, she left scratch marks on his back that stung for a week. And believe him when he said the sex was not worth the marks. He'd had a hard time explaining those to the guys in gym.

"Looks like someone else has noticed her", Kukai said pointing to where a small blonde boy was talking to a blushing Amu.

"Little prince", Ikuto muttered darkly. The boy was saying something to Amu and she flushed a dark red before smiling timidly.

"Looks like she prefers the prince type, guess you're out of luck bad boy", Kukai said laughing when Ikuto frowned. "Oh come on, you can find someone else to warm you're bed. Besides, she looks too innocent to go along with your little sexy time business", Kukai said taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"We'll see", Ikuto said sipping his soda as he continued to eye the blushing Amu.

"My sexy time business?"

* * *

"Good morning Amu-chan", Ikuto purred leaning against the girl's locker. Amy spared him a quick glance before frowning and then glaring as her eyes lit up in recognition.

"Hey, you're that perv from yesterday", she said pointing at him accusingly. Ikuto grabbed her hand held it to his mouth.

"I have no idea what you're talking about", Ikuto said innocently pressing a chaste kiss to her hand. Amu jerked her hand back and wiped her hand off on her shirt.

"Just leave me alone", she said turning away from him. She slammed her locker shit and started walking off towards the science hallway.

"Now that's very nice Amu-chan", Ikuto pouted and Amu glared up at him. She looks sexy when she's mad, Ikuto noted.

"Don't call me that. You don't even know me", Amu spat and Ikuto smirked.

"Oh but I plan on knowing you. I plan on knowing ever _part_ of you", Ikuto said his eyes trailing up and down her body. Amu crossed her arms over her cheat and Ikuto was proud that she was now a much brighter shade of red then she had been when that stupid prince was talking to her.

"Y-you", Amu stuttered.

"Yes Amu-chan", Ikuto purred.

"YOU PERV", Amu shrieked and Ikuto gasped as he find himself thrown head first into a locker. Ikuto turned and watched through blurry eyes as Amu stalked off.

"Damn...she has a nice ass."

* * *

Ikuto continued to try and make conversation with Amu but to no avail. He couldn't remember a time in his life when he had been bruised more but if it got her closer to his bedroom he really didn't care.

"Good morning Amu-chan", Ikuto purred as Amu walked up to her locker.

"I've told you to stop calling me that Tsukiyomi-san", Amu said curtly shutting her locking and walking to her class. Ikuto tagged along and he could sense Amu's irritation begin to rise.

"So Amu-chan", Ikuto began slinging his arm around her shoulders. He leaned in and he felt her shiver slightly as his breath blew across her ear. "What type of panties are you wearing?"

...

"PERVERT!"

Ikuto smirked as he found himself collapsed against a wall. He heard the people in the hallways whispering.

"Wow Hinamori-san is so cool!"

"I can't believe she did that to Tsukiyomi-kun."

"I can't believe she is turning him down. If he was treating me like that, I'd jump his bones."

Ikuto winked at that girl. She was a little too plain to be his type but she had a decent ass and he had to give her credit for having good taste.

* * *

"So, I hear you're still chasing after that Hinamori chick", Kukai said sliding into the chair across from Ikuto. Ikuto ignored him in favor of looking over at Amu. "She's going to get a restraining order, you know."

"Like I'd listen to that", Ikuto scoffed watching as a small blonde girl sat down next to Amu. Ikuto recognized her as the little brat that Nagihiko was dating. Sure enough, the blue haired boy slid in next to the blonde girl only seconds later.

"Wow, you're willing to get arrested just to get in this girl's pants. You just don't know when to quit", Kukai said rolling his eyes before sipping his drink. "It's not like she's anything special. She looks like she's a b-cup and her ass is nice but not 'getting arrested' nice."

"Tch", Ikuto rolled his eyes before he tensed. "Why are you checking her out anyway? Something wrong with my sister", he asked and Kukai out his hands up before shaking his head.

"No, no nothing's wrong with Utau. I was just saying, it's not like I can just turn off the teenage boy in my brain", Kukai protested and Ikuto fixed him with one last glare before turning back to Amu.

"Well it doesn't matter, Amu will come around. They always do", Ikuto said turning to his friend.

"I don't think Hinamori is the same as your usual type", Kukai said eyeing the laughing pinkette who was watching an animated Rima who seemed to be describing some type of show. Ikuto could tell that it was that stupid sketch comedy show his sister liked by the little dance that Rima was attempting

"Doesn't matter, she'll crawl into my bed eventually", Ikuto said biting into his apple. He could feel his friend's disbelieving stare.

"You're such a cocky bastard", Kukai said shaking his head.

"I'd like to remind you that you're dating my sister", Ikuto said and Kukai frowned.

"Doesn't matter, I can still call you a bastard", Kukai pouted and Ikuto chuckled.

"Who else would do it if you didn't", he asked and Kukai grinned.

"I think Hinamori would be happy taking the job from me", Kukai said laughing. Ikuto growled.

"Shut up", he hissed and the two got up as the bell rang for the beginning of fifth period. The two walked out into the hallway and Ikuto frowned as Kukai and him got stuck in the mob. Ikuto scowled at Kukai when he smiled at him.

"Aw don't be angry", Kukai said as they headed down the north hallway. "It's alright if there's one girl you can't get."

"I can get her", Ikuto said his blue eyes narrowed harshly.

"Wanna bet", Kukai asked.

"Bet?"

"Yeah, if you can get her to sleep with you by...the end of summer break, you win", Kukai said and Ikuto thought about it.

"So I got six months", Ikuto asked and Kukai nodded. "What will I get if I win?"

"I don't know, what do you want?"

"How about", Ikuto started and then a menacing smile crossed his face. "How about if I win we have a little _discussion _about why I'm finding so many condom wrappers in my sister's room", Ikuto said happily. He saw Kukai turn pale and he chuckled when his adam's apple bobbed frantically.

"Ok", Kukai relented. "But if I win, you can't have sex for three months."

"Three months", Ikuto asked. That was an awfully long time. He usually only went a week at most and even that was pushing it.

"Well that is how long my broken arm will take to heal", Kukai said rubbing his shoulder. "And right at the end of soccer season", the boy said mournfully but then he smiled. "Not that it matters since you're going to lose", Kukai said gleefully.

"We'll see", Ikuto said smirking.

"So remember Ikuto, you got six months to get in Hinamori's pants", Kukai told him.

"Tch, like it will take that long", Ikuto smirked.

* * *

"So remember Ikuto, you got six months to get in Hinamori's pants."

"Tch, like it will take long."

_"Remember Ikuto, you got six months to get in Hinamori's pants."_

Amu felt her blood run cold. It wasn't like she wasn't used to guy's hitting on her. But she wasn't used to guys betting on her virginity. Not that they knew that. Amy felt herself growing angry but before she could land a hit on the back of the cocky bastard's head the two boys turned down the hallway and Amu quickly lost them in the large stream of teenagers. She could still see the top of Tsukiyomi's head but that wasn't surprising since he was over six foot. Amu's small five three frame had no hope of catching up to him no matter how bad she wanted to punch his smug face.

"What's wrong with you Amu-chan, you look like a raging mama bear except less cute", Rima said her expression blank but Amu could detect concern in her new friend's eyes.

"Just something some asshole said", Amu said and Rima followed her line of vision and when she saw the head that Amu was glaring at her eyes widened.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

"Yeah, that jerk. He's been hitting on me ever since I got here. It's been almost a month and he's only gotten worse and now he just made a bet with his friend that he could get into my pants in six months. The-the-

"Bastard", Rima supplemented, still managing to retain her innocent look despite the words she was speaking.

"Yeah", Amu agreed. "Well I'm going to find that jerk and make him unable to get in anyone's pants", Amu raged but a small hand on her arm stopped her.

"That won't get you anywhere. If you really want to get back at him you have to do something more...dramatic", Rima said nodding thoughtfully. "Yeah something funny."

"How can something be funny and dramatic", Amu asked.

"Well something that will be dramatic for him but funny for us", Rima said and Amu felt unsure.

"Like what?"

"Go out with him, go along with his plan", Rima told her and Amu nearly choked on her own spit.

"N-NANI", she yelled and Rima shushed her.

"If you do that he'll think the plan is working and won't back out of the bet. And he won't listen if Kukai grows a conscience and tries to talk him out of it", Rima explained.

"But what about the part where I sleep with him?"

"Easy, lead him on until the last possible second and then dump him. It will shock him and he'll lose the bet", Rima said and Amu felt really uneasy.

"So I'd have to date him for six months", Amu asked Rima nodded. "That doesn't sound pleasant", Amu grimaced.

"You just need to keep your eyes on the prize", Rima said and Amu frowned.

"I don't know..."

"You don't have to decide now. Just think about it", Rima said and she headed for her own class. Amu walked into Chemistry and for once she didn't listen the entire lesson. She was too preoccupied with her little Tsukiyomi problem.

"Wow, Hinamori is so cool."

"I heard she turned down Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Wow she's so cool!"

Amu just rolled her eyes.

* * *

Amu stared at her ceiling as she stayed in the same position that she had been in for an hour. Images of Ikuto and Kukai floated through her head and she could feel her anger steadily growing.

_"So do the curtains match the drapes?"_

_"What type of panties are you wearing?"_

_"Oh but I plan on knowing you. I plan on knowing ever part of you"_

_"So remember Ikuto, you got six months to get in Hinamori's pants."_

_"Tch, like it will take long."_

Amu reached for her phone.

"Yeah, hey it's me. Yeah so about that idea of yours...

* * *

Thank-you for reading all the way through. This is sort of a test run so if you want more please **review**. Thanks and check out my other stories:)

**-Sakura478**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys here's Chapter Two. I've been having some personal issues for the past few months and it's pretty much killed my writing. All my stories are behind but I'm trying to fix it now that my mind and heart are in better places. I'd like to thank everyone for their great responses and a special shout out to **Rawrz**, **Luna123456**, **Nerdy Otaku**, **KittyCatInBlue**, **Sora**, and **ShishanoSakura **for reviewing. It means a lot to me. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's kind of uneventful but it's necessary for the story.

**Disclaimer:I don't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Amu tapped her pencil impatiently against her desk. It was almost time for second period and that was the only class she shared with _him_.

"Himamori-san are you listening?"

Amu looked up as her goofy math teacher smiled down at her and hearing her classmates muted giggles she shot him a scowl.

"It's Hinamori," she corrected.

"Of course Himamori-san."

Amu didn't bother correcting him and she attempted to listen as he droned on about the pythagorean theorem. It wasn't really her top priority at the moment, besides her last school had covered this months ago.

_BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG_

Amu got up and quickly made her way to the door and tore off towards the room where her Japanese History class was. She had taken it thinking it wouldn't have too many kids since a year of a country's history was required at her old school and everyone had fought over the European countries. She had assumed it would be the same here but she had almost thirty kids in her class of all three grades, including Ikuto.

Ugh, the name alone made her grimace. She still thought kicking the guy where the sun don't shine was the best remedy for the whole situation but Rima had made her idea sound very tempting and so Amu decided no matter how annoying the creep acted she would be civil.

"Good morning Hinamori-chan."

Amu flinched but she tried to keep her face neutral as she raised her eyes to meet Ikuto's.

"Good morning Tsukiyomi-san."

Ikuto smiled at her and the lack of lust or malice in his smile made Amu nervous. Where was the Ikuto from yesterday?

_It must be because of the bet_

Amu managed a small smile and she tried not to groan when he pulled out a chair from the desk next to him.

"Sit down."

Amu sat down and pulled her binder and she was glad that the teacher called for attention because she could tell that Ikuto wanted to continue their conversation.

Amu took notes as the teacher lectured them on the Feudal era but she could feel Ikuto's eyes on her for the majority of the lesson. If she hadn't seen his grades, which were unfortunately higher than hers, she would think he was a flunky. But no he wasn't a flunky, just a genius level slacker.

When the bell rang Amu was almost nervous. If she was going to get close to Ikuto, date him even, she was going to have to do more than wish him good morning.

"So where are you off to Hinamori-chan?"

* * *

Ikuto didn't know what to make of Amu. She had been rather civil for someone who couldn't stand him the day before. He guessed that Kukai was right for once when he said that she would respond positively if he was civil. He had been civil, he had even called her by her last name which didn't sit well in his mouth.

When the teacher had begun her lecture Ikuto hadn't even bothered to get his notebook out. He just stared at the board with thoughts of pink and gold flittering about his brain. Despite Kukai's words be 'friendly' to Amu, he found that he couldn't help but shoot a few glances in her direction in between his daydreaming. If she noticed she didn't say anything.

Ikuto thanked Kami when the bell rang signifying break. He grabbed his unopened bag from the floor and turned to Amu.

"So where are you off to Hinamori-chan?" Ikuto waited patiently for Amu's response and wondered if his eyes were playing tricks on him when he saw Amu grimace. He pushed that thought aside when she gave him a small smile.

"I have chemistry next," she informed him and Ikuto grinned.

"How convenient, that's on my way." It wasn't, as a matter of fact his room was on the other side of the school but the blush Amu sported was definitely worth whatever punishment he got for being late.

"Well then I guess we're going the same way."

Ikuto found her newfound shyness adorable and he made a sweeping gesture towards the door.

"Ladies first," he said and Amu nodded before walking out into the crowded hallway. Ikuto easily slipped into stride with her. Her pace was much slower than his substantially longer legs were used to but the points he was gaining with her were worth it.

"So you enjoying Seiyo so far?"

"It's fine," Amu replied shortly and Ikuto frowned. How was he supposed to get the girl to fu-go out with him if she kept acting all closed up?

"Amu-chan!"

Ikuto turned to see the little blonde girl running up to Amu. The girl, Rima he recalled, gave him a quick scoff before turning to her friend.

"Come on Amu-chan, we have a lab today and I won't talk to you for a week if we're not partners."

"Uh Rima, the partners are random. I don't have any control over them," Amu said her left eyebrow twitching. Ikuto didn't understand why she even bothered putting up with the little brat.

"Tch that's what they all say," Rima huffed before going into the classroom. Amu took a deep breath before turning to face him.

"I have to go thanks for, um, walking me," Amu murmured and Ikuto smirked.

"No problem it was on my way," Ikuto said and he turned around. "See you around Hinamori-chan." Ikuto heard Amu mumble something but he couldn't make out the words. It didn't matter anyway. She was probably just saying goodbye.

In the end she was just like every other girl. She was probably already fawning over him after him just walking her to class.

Pathetic.

* * *

"Asshole."

Amu glared at Ikuto's retreating back before walking into her chemistry class with the late bell providing appropriate background music.

"Alright everyone please take your seats," her professor said rubbing his eyes before giving a loud yawn. "Since you've all done well the last few labs I'm going to let you pick your own partners. Make sure you choose responsibly." The second the words left the professor's mouth the room instantly erupted into squeals and yelling. Amu rolled her eyes and walked over to where Rima was standing expectantly next to a lab bench.

"We should get started," Amu said looking over the sheet. "We need Sodium Chloride, distilled water, Ammonia, Baking soda, blue litmus paper, and a ph circle indicator." In response to Rima's blank expression Amu pointed over to the supply table. "Go grab one of everything." Rima nodded and Amu set up the beakers before putting her goggles on.

"I got it," Rima told her and Amu quickly mixed the ingredients.

"Base, Acid, Acid, Base," Amu recited and she grinned when she saw they were done far ahead of their classmates. "Great so now we can finish our data charts and then we won't have any homework."

"We have something far more important to discuss than data thingies," Rima said her face resembling that of a stone wall.

"Is this about that new dance that you watched last night because I have like five hundred messages from you about it-

"No it's not about that," Rima said dismissively before glaring at Amu. "And that dance was the epitome of comedy."

"Whatever you say."

"What was up with you and Tsukiyomi earlier," Rima asked her. Amu nearly groaned at her friend's inquiry.

"He walked me to class, he said his class was this way."

"He's so lame," Rima said and Amu chuckled.

"I know, he's definitely not the most original guy out there."

"Well it doesn't matter. It's not like he actually has to impress you," Rima said running a hand through her long mane. "You just have to let him think he's impressing you. Shouldn't be too difficult. He probably thinks you're already in love after only a few minutes exposed to his _charm_."

"Probably," Amu agreed. "He definitely thinks highly of himself."

The two girls giggled before heading back to their seats. They worked, read Amu gave Rima all the answers, until the bell rang. Amu had Literature which unfortunate meant she had to say good-bye to her friend who had P.E. next.

"I'll see you at lunch," Amu called out before heading up to the second floor where the Language Arts hallway was located. She was surprised to see Ikuto was exiting one of the rooms with a familiar soccer player next to him. It only took a second for the sight to click in Amu's head. The bastard had lied, his classroom was nowhere near hers. If she didn't know he was just trying to get in her pants, she would say it was kind of sweet. As it was though it just seemed to be another part of his big master plan.

Amu slipped into her classroom before he could see her and she glared at him as he headed for the stairs.

"Is something wrong Hinamori-san?"

Amu flushed as she looked to see Tadase in front of her. The boy had to be the most gorgeous man to ever walk the earth. His blonde hair was neatly kept except for one piece that stuck up in a way that Amu found completely adorable. His bangs did little to cover up his eyes, and Amu nearly melted when she saw they were directed at her.

"Yea-yeah I'm fine," Amu stammered before schooling her expression. "Why wouldn't I be," she asked her tone taking that of the tone that her classmates were most familiar with.

"Well I'm glad you're alright," Tadase said smiling at her. Before she could go make a bigger fool of herself the teacher told them to take their seats.

"Today we'll be starting our Shakespearian unit...

* * *

Ikuto stared out the window as his physics teacher droned on and on about velocity and momentum. He had more important things to worry about. Like what his next move with _Hinamori-chan _should be. Should he give her his number? Sit with her at lunch? Ask her out? Push her up against a locker and just fu-

No, that probably wasn't the best idea at the moment, no matter how appealing it sounded.

"Tsukiyomi-san," the teacher called pointing to a problem on the board. "Care to solve the problem." Ikuto rolled his eyes at the teacher's cocky expression.

"Six meters per second."

"That's inc- oh," the teacher frowned. "That's right." Ikuto smirked as the teacher straightened out his tie before calling on another, less fortunate, student.

"One of these days you're not going to know the answer," Kukai said taking notes unlike Ikuto.

"Doubtful," Ikuto said leaning back in his chair. Kukai glared at him but Ikuto payed his best friend no mind.

The bell rang and Ikuto made his way to lunch with Kukai in tow.

"Looking for anyone in particular," Kukai asked a knowing look on his face. Ikuto glared at him until he saw pink in his peripheral vision. He looked over and saw Amu walking with Nagihiko and Rima. The latter two seemed to be arguing while Amu just rolled her eyes.

Ikuto considered going up to them but he knew he had to take everything slowly. Amu was a relationship type of a girl. He had to treat her differently than his usual conquests. It was a hassle, but the thought of the end result was enough motivation for him to keep his distance.

"So you have a plan of action in mind yet, or are you just winging it," Kukai asked popping open a can soda.

"This isn't a battle zone," Ikuto replied and Kukai smirked.

"Spoken like a man who's never been in love."

* * *

Amu had to keep herself from collapsing when she finally made it home. She had at least two hours of homework to do but her bed was being far more seductive than an English report could ever dream of being.

"Amu-chan are you alright," her mom called out from downstairs.

"I'm fine Oka-san," she yelled back her voice slightly muffled by her pillow. All she wanted to do was sleep. She had spent her last three periods avoiding Ikuto and trying to ignore Rima. She didn't understand the girl's pushy attitude, it was only the first day of the bet. She should be proud of the fact she hadn't socked Tsukiyomi in the face.

"Amu-chan!"

Amu groaned and got up as her little sister burst into her room. The middle schooler always seemed to have some sort of crisis that only her big sis could assist her with.

"What is it Ami?"

"Inari-kun asked me to go with him to the park on Saturday!"

Amu smiled slightly. Ami had been talking about this boy since they moved in a few weeks before. "I'm happy for you. Did you pick out what you want to wear yet?"

"No," Ami said frowning slightly. "I don't have anything cute enough."

Amu realized why her sister had come to her with this particular issue and sighed. "You can look in my closet if you wa-

"Thanks Onee-chan!"

Amu lay back down on her bed as her sister ransacked her closet. She knew that whatever she let her sister borrow would probably never be returned but at least her sister was enjoying their time here. Amu wished she was having the same luck.

"How does this look Onee-chan?"

"It looks good Ami," Amu told her watching her sister finger the bottom of the white peasant blouse. Ami grinned at her before taking out her phone.

"I'm sure Rin and Hana will want to see it," Ami said snapping a picture. "Thanks for letting me borrow it."

"No problem Ami."

Ami skipped out of the room happily and Amu could hear her talking on the phone from her position on her bed. She wished she could be as carefree as her sister but unfortunately she was too preoccupied with what she was going to do about a certain perverted bastard.

"Amu-chan!"

"Oh for Kami's sake can't I get some peace," Amu grumbled before walking over to the staircase. "What," she called out.

"You have a friend here for you," her mom informed her and Amu ran down the stairs to see a familiar blonde looking at baby pictures with her father.

"And this is Ami at three, she was just so kaw-

"Otou-san, Rima doesn't really care about how cute Ami was ten years ago," Amu said rolling her eyes.

"Aw, my Amu-chan is so cool," her father whimpered and she tried to ignore the look of disbelief that Rima shot her.

"Come on my room is upstairs," Amu grumbled and Rima followed her up the stairs.

"Your family's-

"I know. Trust me I know," Amu said opening the door to her bedroom. She saw Rima give her room a once over.

"Nice place."

"Thanks," Amu said taking a seat at her desk. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here?"

"Oh that," Rima said as she had forgotten. "I just wanted to ask you how you think the whole Ikuto thing is going."

"You couldn't have called," Amu asked her and Rima shrugged her shoulders.

"I was bored," Rima stated and Amu rolled her eyes.

"Well I don't have anything to help with that. There's nothing to tell about the 'Ikuto thing'. It's only been a day."

"Well to you it's been a day," Rima told her. "But to Ikuto it's been like a month."

"I've only been here three weeks," Amu sweat dropped and Rima looked at her sympathetically.

"And that's two weeks and six days longer than Ikuto's usual attention span."

Amy scowled at her. "Well what am I supposed to do about that?" I'm supposed to keep him occupied for six months without sleeping with him. That kind of limits my options of 'keeping him interested'."

Amu nearly whimpered when she saw the mischief in Rima's eyes.

"Amu you have plenty of ways to keep him interested without even laying a finger on him," Rima said grinning. Amu watched as she pulled her school bag up to her chest.

"Rima...

"Trust me Amu, with this you will have no trouble getting his attention."

Amu watched as she pulled a some cloth from out of her backpack.

"Kami," Amu whispered looking at the _thing_ Rima expected her to wear.

"Kami can't save you now _Amu-chan_."

* * *

Ok that's it for this chapter. I hope you guys liked and it. I will only update on Tuesdays but whether it's next Tuesday or the Tuesday after all depends on your **reviews**!

**-Sakura478 **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys Chapter Three is finally here! I would like to thank everyone who favorited and added this to their alerts list and I would also like to give a big hug to **Guest, ' , Guest, Rawrz, Luna123456, Tabbykatroses, **and** ikuto and amu together 4ever**(x2) for your reviews. I love getting reviews especially since this is my first time in this fandom:) so without further ado here is Chapter Three!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara….I'm such a failure**

* * *

Ikuto laid his head back against Amu's locker. It was almost eight and she still hadn't arrived. If she didn't get here soon she was going to be late and if Ikuto knew her like he _knew_ he did she wouldn't want that to tarnish her perfect record.

"This is borderline stalker behavior Ikuto."

Ikuto looked away from the school's entrance to meet Kukai's exasperated eyes. "I'm just waiting for my friend _Hinamori-chan _to get here. There is nothing wrong, or stalkerish, about that is there," he asked innocently and Kukai scoffed.

"Right, _friend_," he said rolling his eyes. Ikuto smirked at him and Kukai glared at him before looking over at the school's entrance. Ikuto grew concerned when his friend's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. Ikuto raised a single blue eyebrow before looking over to see what his friend was staring at. Ikuto nearly gulped and he could feel his pants tighten.

"That vixen," he muttered under his breath as a certain pinkette made her way down the hallway. Her lithe frame was covered, if you could call it that, by a lacy black number that looked like it belonged in the bedroom. She had a pair of heels on that made her fish-net covered legs look like they went on for miles.

"You sure know how to pick them," Kukai said letting out a little wolf whistle. Ikuto tore his eyes off of his goddess' form to glare at his friend.

"Don't even think about it," Ikuto hissed and he could see Kukai take a nervous step back.

"I'm just saying, I already have Utau," Kukai said rubbing the back of his head nervously. Ikuto felt rather guilty that the fact that it was his sister's boyfriend ogling his target hadn't even crossed his mind. He just hated that any man would dare look at her like that. Only _he _could do that.

"What are you doing here? Last time I checked your locker was on the junior wing."

Ikuto stopped glaring at Kukai and turned to face the vixen herself. Up close he could see that her eyes were outlined in a smoky black and her lips were a light pink that shimmered underneath the hallway lights. It took everything in him to stop himself from testing if her makeup was smudge-proof or not.

"I figured we could review for the quiz we have tomorrow in history but I suppose you'll have to head to class now," Ikuto told her struggling to only look at her face. Kami was testing him and damnit he didn't think it was a test he would pass with flying colors.

"Oh, sorry Tsukiyomi-san. It took me a little longer to get ready this morning," she said innocently and Ikuto nearly groaned. Extra time indeed, the devil himself must have helped her get ready. She was looked so _sinful._

"It's fine Hinamori-chan," Ikuto said smoothly. Regardless of her attire he still had to keep his cool. As much as he wanted to take her right there and then, it wouldn't go over too well with her. He needed to have patience and who knows maybe later down the road he could make her wear that outfit where it belonged.

In his bedroom, although it would end up the floor before she could blink. Or beg. Ikuto shook his head as flashes of pink flashed through his head. And it wasn't the vixen's hair he was picturing.

"Tsukiyomi-san?"

Ikuto looked down at Amu and gave her a small smile. "I'll see you next period, Hinamori-chan," he said as the bell rang signaling first period. She gave him a polite smile and Ikuto immediately turned around and made his way to gym. Kukai followed after him and after listening to Kukai's quiet chuckles all the way to the gym he turned around and fixed his friend with a hard stare.

"Do you have something to say?"

"Yes, actually," Kukai said looping his arm around Ikuto's shoulders. "You might want to go to the bathroom and…_fix yourself_, before you head into the locker room," Kukai told him before winking and walking into the gym. Ikuto looked down and almost groaned at the bulge in his jeans. He cursed before heading to the bathroom to take care of his little _problem_.

"It's on now, _Hinamori-chan_."

* * *

Amu felt absolutely ridiculous.

The fish-nets were itchier than the ones she usually wore, the heels were giving her a blister, and if one more guy stared at her boobs she was going to go and put on her gym clothes. After socking him in that face. Hard.

"Amu-chan your face is ruining your outfit."

Amu turned and glared at Rima who was taking a sip from her water bottle. "My face," Amu asked incredulously. "That's what you think is wrong with this outfit."

"Didn't I just say that? Now stop scowling and smile, or maybe give a little pout. I didn't let you use my lipstick so you could scowl at everything with a penis."

"Shut up," Amu spat her face flushing. "Ikuto saw me so I'm done."

"You're right, why don't you go put on your gym clothes and call it a day," Rima said nodding her head sympathetically and Amu sighed in relief.

"Thanks Ri-

"Idiot," Rima said hitting the back of her head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"My poor, naïve Amu-chan. Ikuto seeing you is not our objective," Rima said smoothing out the strands of hair she had messed up when she hit Amu.

"It's not," Amu asked confused.

"Nope," Rima said popping her lips on the 'p'. "He's actually the only one who doesn't need to see you."

"That makes no sense," Amu told her as she made her way to her math class.

"We want Ikuto to see that you're not just another conquest. We want him to realize you are _the _conquest."

"By having every guy within a fifty mile radius leer at me," Amu hissed as a senior looked her up and down.

"Lookin' good pinky," he told her and his friends wolf whistled. Amu glared at them until they disappeared around the corner. Amu turned around and fixed her glare on Rima who was twirling a blonde curl innocently.

"Is that what you wanted to happen," Amu asked and Rima up to her and nodded.

"Yes, at least partly."

"What's the other part," Amu asked frowning and Rima grinned.

"The locker room."

"The locker room," Amu repeated confused.

"The locker room," Rima confirmed.

* * *

Ikuto walked into the locker room late after taking care of his little 'problem' and most of the guys were already in the middle of a discussion when he got there.

"I'll admit she's hot but she's a little lacking if you know what I mean," one of the guys said groping his chest as if he had a pair of tits to grab. A few of the guys chuckled but most of them were shaking their heads.

"I don't think she's lacking _at all_," an older guy, Kyo if he remembered correctly, said pulling on his t-shirt. "Besides anything she's missing up top she makes up for it with that ass." Most of the guys whooped in agreement and Kyo was clapped on the back by a few of his buddies. Despite the rest of the guy's high spirits Ikuto felt a pool of dread in his stomach.

"Who are you talking about," he asked as he slipped his shorts off. The other guys looked over at him and Kyo shot him a wolfish grin.

"Hinamori Amu, you know she is, don't you Ikuto," he asked mockingly. A few of the guys chuckled at his expense and Ikuto glared at him. His pursuit of Amu wasn't a secret and neither was her outright rejection of him. Ikuto hadn't taken a lot of shit for it since most guys didn't feel like getting their asses handed to them. This guy was a little more confident than the rest though and Ikuto was going to enjoy taking him down a peg.

"What's taking so long boys, the girls are already done," their coach yelled walking in. He grabbed a shirt off the floor and whacked a bare chested Kukai with it. Kukai yelped and glared at their coach as he exited the locker room.

"Bastard," he muttered rubbing his now red side.

"I heard that Souma," their coach yelled out from outside the locker room. Kukai immediately straightened and Ikuto glared at Kyo before making his way over to his, foolish, best friend.

"Come on Kukai," he said handing him his shirt. Kukai gave him a grateful smile and the two made their way out into the gym. The girls were all leaning against the bleachers and the few guys who were already out of the locker room were stretching.

Ikuto and Kukai made their way to the back of the gym and plopped down on the hard wood floor. Ikuto ignored the coy looks the surrounding girls were sending him and instead tried to keep his mind preoccupied with things that didn't include black lace or fishnets.

A sharp whistle provided him a quick reprieve and he walked forward with the rest of his class to stand around his coach who was giving them all a sadistic smirk.

"Today's game will be," he paused and Ikuto rolled his eyes at the dramatic gasp that sounded throughout the room. "Dodgeball."

This announcement was met with a large girlish groan and the cheers and whistles that typically accompanied rising testosterone.

Ikuto smirked and set his eyes on a cocky looking Kyo. Kyo turned his head and met his eyes and the boy's cocky grin made Ikuto very grateful for the fact that the school board had approved the use of actually rubber dodgeballs. Those white plushies just didn't give the same satisfaction.

"Ok, we're sorting by last names. A-L to the left, M-Z to the right." Ikuto bumped fists with Kukai at the realization that they were on the same team. They both jogged over to the right wall with their fellow teammates and waited for the game to start. Ikuto eyed the other team and he smirked when he noticed Kyo was among the soon to be losing team.

The coach blew his whistle and the boys all took off for the middle while most of the girls stayed behind. Ikuto weaved in and out of the crowd and grabbed a ball from off the ground. He stepped back and he looked over to see Kukai was a few feet to this left. Kukai gave him a quick smile before a red streak appeared and Kukai fell holding onto his now bruised cheek. Ikuto looked across the court to see Kyo high fiving his buddies. Ikuto growled and when Kyo looked over and smirked at him, it was on.

"Need some help?"

Ikuto was surprised to see Amu's little blonde friend's boy toy standing next to him.

"What's in it for you," Ikuto asked suspiciously and the awkwardly beautiful boy smiled at him.

"We're on the same team, do I need another reason to help you," he asked innocently and Ikuto just shrugged and turned to Kyo who was now attempting to pelt a nerdy boy with green hair.

"Oh great now they're aiming for Kairi," the blue haired boy said frowning. He picked up and rolling ball and threw it up before catching it. "I'm assuming you wish to aim for Kyo-san?"

"You assume correctly," Ikuto said and the two boys fixed their eyes on the smirking senior. Nagihiko threw with a lot more force than Ikuto thought the gentle man to have but it ended up hitting one of Kyo's gang. Said male just looked over and gave the two boys a mocking salute.

"That's irksome," Nagihiko growled quietly. He picked up another ball and this time Ikuto joined him. The two boys aimed at the annoying senior and Ikuto smirked when they both connected.

"Tsukiyomi, Fugisaki," the coach yelled out in warning as a groaning Kyo was carried off to the bleachers. The coach's eyes then widened and he pointed an accusatory finger at Nagihiko. "Fugisaki, you're supposed to be on the other side of the gym," he spat and Nagihiko shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"Whoops," he said walking over to the other side before winking at Ikuto. Ikuto didn't have time to ask the boy what his wink and assistance had meant because the coach announced it was time to go change.

Ikuto jogged over to Kukai and the boy's smirk made him wince.

"What," he asked annoyed as the two made their way into the locker room.

"I'm just wondering how I never noticed it," Kukai said and Ikuto frowned at him.

"Noticed what?"

"That Fugisaki had the hots for you."

"OW!"

* * *

Amu took a deep breath as she left her math class. Every guy in her class had stared at her at some point in her class and now she was going to have to brave the hallways.

"This is ridiculous," she muttered as she walked into her Japanese History class.

"I agree," a voice said from behind her and Amu turned to find the reason for her outfit standing behind her. Too close, as a matter of fact.

"Tsukiyomi-san," she greeted and Ikuto gave her a small smile in return.

"Hinamori-chan," he said in reply and he stepped up until their chests were nearly touching. "You look…different today. A special occasion?"

"No special occasion Tsukiyomi-san. Just felt like something different," she told him and at his unimpressed look she cleared her throat and began to make her way to her seat. She plopped down in the same seat she had taken the day before and Ikuto sat down beside her. Amu was about to say something to her when a hand on her back made her yelp.

"No need to play innocent Hinamori, you're obviously not. I mean look at you," a junior said eyeing her up and down. Amu was about to retort when a hand landed on the boy's shoulder. Amu looked up to see the hand was attached to a very angry Ikuto. She hadn't even seen him move.

"Back off," he said his voice low. The boy chuckled nervously but Ikuto looked unmoved.

"What's your problem," the junior said his eyes darting around. He stepped out of Ikuto's grip and Ikuto shifted so he was closer to Amu. Amu didn't trust Ikuto but she knew he wasn't an immediate threat unlike the sleaze that was backing away. "Whatever," the boy spat and Ikuto glared at him until he sat down in a desk.

"Thanks," Amu said uncertainly and Ikuto's menacing aura slipped away and was replaced with his usual easy smirk.

"Anytime, Hinamori-chan," Ikuto said sitting back down. "Although you should consider what he said."

"What," Amu asked insulted. Did he think she was easy? He was obviously forgetting the several times she had shot him down in the past three weeks. If she was easy she would have jumped at his offer like most of the girls around her did.

"Your outfit gives people the wrong impression. You're not a slut therefore you shouldn't dress like one," Ikuto said calmly. He looked at her still slightly angry face and smirked. "You thought I was saying you were easy didn't you," he asked chuckling. Amu felt herself flush. What was he a mind reader?

"I'm not a mind reader," Ikuto said. "You're just really easy to read," he told her his ever present smirk there.

"Am not," Amu fumed. She looked away and pressed her hands to her cheeks. They felt hot and she knew they were probably pinker than her hair.

"Of course not," Ikuto teased before leaning back in his chair. "You're 'cool and spicy Hinamori Amu' to the core."

"That's not me at all," Amu protested before turning away. She had nothing to prove to Ikuto. He could think whatever he wanted. Although, she was supposed to be 'wooing' him so to speak.

She really sucked at this.

"I know," Ikuto said turning to face her. He propped his hand up on his hand and Amu found herself almost nervous at his intense gaze. "You're not who everyone thinks you are."

Now why did he have to go say something like that? It was almost sweet.

"You're not even close to being cool. 'Dorky and socially incapable Hinamori Amu' would be far more fitting," he said his smoldering gaze turning into a mischievous smirk.

"Y-you jerk," Amu huffed turning to face the front.

"Aw, how cute a stutter," Ikuto cooed.

"Do you have something you want to share with class Tsukiyomi-san," their teacher said frowning. Amu flushed even though she wasn't the one in trouble. She hadn't even noticed the lesson had started.

"No, not all Ishisda-sensei," Ikuto said smirking. The teacher looked like she wanted to say something else but she simply shook her head and turned to the board. Amu took out her notebook and diligently copied down the rest of the lesson. She wasn't surprised when Ikuto laid his head down fifteen minutes into the lesson and started to sleep. She just sighed and ignored him in favor of taking notes. At least he wasn't staring at her like he did the day before.

_BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG_

"You heading to chemistry," Ikuto asked stretching.

"Yeah, you're going the same way right," Amu asked letting her hair fall as she stood up to hide her smirk.

"Yeah, we should hurry wouldn't want you to be late," he said mockingly. He picked up his single notebook and started walking and Amu grabbed her bag off the floor. How he got through a day with so little stuff, she would never understand.

"Come on pinkie let's go," Ikuto said standing by the door.

"Didn't know you were so motivated to learn," Amu teased and Ikuto smirked before leaning in until his mouth was nearly touching her ear.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," he whispered. Amu repressed a shiver but then quickly came to her senses and pushed him back.

"I don't need to know anything else about you, pervert."

Ikuto chuckled before making his way out into the hallway. Amu followed after him and grinned when she saw Rima talking to Nagihiko by the door. Amu turned to say good-bye to Ikuto but was surprised to find that his gaze was on Nagihiko.

"You know him?"

"Kind of," Ikuto said before turning back to her. "I'll see you around," he told her and Amu nodded and started walking towards her classroom.

"Oh and Hinamori," Ikuto called out.

"What?"

Ikuto smirked at her and looked her up and down. "Don't let a hooker dress you tomorrow, it doesn't suit you."

Amu flushed and didn't bother giving him a response before turning and storming towards her classroom.

"Amu-chan is something wrong," Rima asked a single blonde brow raised.

"We are not friends," Amu said simply walking into the classroom.

Rima scoffed. "You don't mean it."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't you love me."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do not."

"Do too-wait! Damnit!"

"Language Amu-chan, otherwise we can't be friends anymore."

"I hate you."

* * *

Ok that's it for chapter three. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter it was my favorite so far:) I love Rima and I adore writing the dialogue between her and Amu. It kind of reminds me of Ino and Sakura from Naruto, which is generally the fandom I write fanfiction for. **Please review!**

**-Sakura478**


End file.
